Price of Freedom
by zooby4
Summary: What is the price an angel must pay to gain freedom from the lord? oc set during before the apocolypse


**This is a story I wrote for English class, based on supernatural and also the song 'a Team' by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

The wind whistles through the trees, over my skin and away into the distance, the feeling of the cold sending a chill down my spine. I bury myself deeper into my sweatshirt, my own little cave, where nothing can get me. Steadying myself on my perch, I look out into the distance, a sense of longing overwhelming me. City lights, shining towers of mystery looming over the unknown, beckoning me to come explore their unfound treasures. I turn my face to the sky, the stars and the planets and the moons all shining down on my face.

"Oh Lord… Please let me be a part of that…" I beg. I pull my cross from my shirt and kiss it, looking to the ground, shutting my eyes as a tear falls. I wipe it away with my sleeve, allowing myself to watch the dancing lights of the far off city.

I push my hair from my eyes and begin to climb down from the tree which I'd been staying in. When my foot hits the dirt I glance up.

"Lord forgive me for I know this is not your plan."

My feet start moving, taking me to where I want to go, off into another world; an adventure into the unknown, where anything can happen. A grin breaks out across my face, knowing this is exactly what I'm supposed to do. My happiness is short lived, being slaughtered mercilessly by a roll of thunder, a gunshot to the head of a man found innocent while on death row. I feel the guilt squeeze at my heart like a stress ball. I try to push myself to keep going but the weight on my shoulders stops me like a brick wall placed in the middle of a busy highway. I stop and sit down on a nearby log, which had long since touched the sky with it's gentle green fingers. I shut my eyes tightly, drawing a cross over my body with my finger.

"Forgive me my holy Father for I have sinned. It has been infinite days since my last confession. I accuse myself of the unholy sin of denying my creators wishes, refusing the will of my master."

A flash of lightning breaks the sky, lighting up the dark the way the lights of the city do in my wildest dreams.

"It's what I want Father. I know what wrath you may impose upon me, but the risk is worth the joy this will bring."

I leave my seat and keep going, my pace hasty and full of fear. I look up, wishing the trees would disappear, wishing I would come to a clearing. As I make my way towards the welcoming forest of concrete and glass, the thunder roars above me, lightening shooting across the sky like a search copter. As the rain starts to fall I know one thing: if The Lord is my Shepherd then I must me a stray lamb wandering straight into the wolf's mouth.

I push the thought from my head, focusing on where I'm going. After a time I notice the trees start to grow more spread out. I break into a run and soon enough I'm surrounded by a field of lush grass grown high. Forcing my legs to move faster, my feet pound against the ground like a drum. I pull my sweatshirt over my head, not breaking pace. I feel the rain stab daggers into my skin, every drop burning me with cold. With one final push I lift myself into the air, kept there by a cloak of feathers coloured to match the night sky. The muscles ache with relief after all this time without use. Tense. Relax. Tense. Relax. Each repetition of this pattern taking me higher, closer to those bright city lights.

The thunder crashes, lighting illuminating the sky like a burst of sunlight. I can feel His anger in every rumble, see it in each flash. It chills me to the core of my unearthly being. The wind picks up, proving to me even further that He wishes to deter me from my goal. I push even harder, doing what I can to battle the storm, the dark rage which resides in my Master. My protector, my saviour, He was trying to put harm to me, His faithful servant. I followed His every word, His every law and order, and the one thing I wished to do for myself, I was not allowed. The bubbling feeling in my stomach catches me off guard, startling me almost as much as the deep warmth flushing my skin. Anger. An emotion He hadn't created us with, one we were not supposed to be able to feel. For the first time since leaving my spot in the heavens, I began to feel worried about my choice.

I turn sharply the right, slicing the air with a deafening swoosh, just barely missing the tall structure looming in front of me. Flying towards the Lord, I begin to see the destruction left in my absence. Amongst the clouds, hundreds of dove white wings contrast against the charcoal storm, rings of light acting as beacons of hope above their normally beautiful faces, now ugly and twisted with anger. I fold in my wings and let myself drop. With a thud I land on the roof, crouched down and prepared to fight, wings splayed out behind me, illuminated in the light of the Lord. I can feel the heat emitting from the ring beginning to glow above my head, a comfortable pain, one so familiar I couldn't possibly hate it.

As I rise, I hear the gently scraping of feet hitting the rooftop. Looking up I see Gabriel and Camael, staring at me with their deep brown eyes, so beautiful but so empty and old.

"Brothers."

They say nothing, only stare. I see Camael slowly moving his hand towards his sword of fire, tucked safely away in a humble leather sheath. Gabriel begins to speak softly.

"Brother this is not your place. You know we cannot walk amongst these petty mortals. You have angered Him and it can only result in epic catastrophe. Please. There is much you don't know, there's too much at stake here. You need to back down. We are prepared to battle if you do not comply."

"Gabriel. My brother, my old friend. I cannot. This is what I need. There is something… Drawing me here. I need to do this, I need to do this for myself."

Lighting shoots across the sky, followed by a low rumble in the clouds. The rain falls, beating down upon the world, crashing against everything which exists upon its surface. I shiver from the iciness it contains.

Camael steps forward, drawing his sword. It springs to life, crackling and sizzling with each raindrop that hits it, but never being extinguished.

"Brother, you don't want to do this." I stammer, trying to reason with him.

His face twists into a dark smile, "But I do. I wish I could apologize, but I do not remorse."

I see his arm lunge forward. I feel the blade dig through my chest, the blood start to pour out. I look up at him, tears welling up.

"Why, Brother? Why? Why must this be the price of freedom?"

Over the pounding in my ears I hear one last crack of thunder.

_**An angel has died.**_


End file.
